New Beginnings
by Cinammonbear200
Summary: Ok, so. This is a story about a girl who kind of falls into a Professor layton game... just click and read. Please R&R, and so so so sorry I haven't posted anything for a year!
1. Waking up in England!

**A/N: Oookay, so. Seeing as how I haven't posted ANYTHING whatsoever in a zillion years, you readers are free to dis me with absolutely no reviews, comments, etc. So so so so so unbelievably sorry! Here is my first ever Layton fanfic, enjoy!**

**P.S. The idea of the story I borrowed from zutaraXxporkeh. Thank you zutaraXxporkeh!**

New Beginnings

(Okey dokey, so. Before we begin the story, I realized. We need CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS!! ((Today is just not my day, huh?)) So, I will briefly ((extensively)) describe the characters to you.)

DESCRIPTIONS:

Layton: For those of you who do not know anything about the professor Layton games, (shame on you.) here is some background info: He always wears his signature brown and orange top-hat, he is of medium height, and average build. But he is in absolutely simply average in personality, or lifestyle, for that matter. He normally teaches a class in archeology at Gressenheller University in London, England, but he also goes on fantastic adventures, as detailed in the (totally awesome!) Professor Layton DS games. He always wears his orange, long-sleeved shirt, his stand up collar brown coat, his long brown pants, and his very dark green shoes. His face is rather squarish in a rounded off sort of way, with black dot eyes, a rather small, snub nose, and a small, expressive mouth. He is a gentleman, and is always very soft-spoken, (he only shouts when need be), and is totally obsessed with puzzles and a loves a good cup of tea. (Although his apprentice, Luke Triton, hates the stuff.) Layton's first name is Hershel.

Luke: Luke is the Professor's (admittedly hyperactive) apprentice, who aspires to be just like Layton when he grows up. Luke has a special talent for communicating with animals, and is a big softie for small animals, (i.e. dogs, cats, hamsters, etc.) He is quite small for his age, (considering he is 13 years old), and always wears his white, button up shirt under his trademark, long-sleeved, v-necked blue sweater, with tan/beige shorts with brown suspenders attached. He is never seen (only on certain occasions) without his blue newsboy cap. His hair is brown.

Unfortunately, for all you Flora-fans, Flora will not be making an appearance in my story, even though it is set in the Diabolical Box. I thought that having at least eight female characters already in the game might make it a bit much, (because my OC is female also), so not many of the women in the game will be making appearances. Sorry about that!

Amethyst Meadows/Layton: (if the character has a slash next to their names, it means something, such as a status, will change, during the course of the story. It can also mean that the character will die or become ill with lasting consequences. I will be sure to explain which of these numerous options the slash shall represent in the character descriptions. In this case, Amethyst… well, you can tell by the fact that it says Meadows/Layton right?...Her status will be changing. *heh* *blush blush*) Amethyst is a girl who falls asleep one day during a very long train ride to her Aunt Violet's house. (She is an orphan.T_T) She is (like myself) hopelessly enamored with Professor Layton. She has long, thick, waist-length honey brown hair that cascades into loose, silky ringlets down her back and is shot through with gold and auburn streaks. She is very beautiful. Her face is a flawless, porcelain white. Except for her eyes, that is. She has eyes that are very light powder blue, and, curiously enough, if you look very, very, VERY closely, she seems to have got a ring of pure, bright white around each pupil. Furthermore, if you look even MORE carefully, there seem to be flecks of what looks like gold in each ring around the pupil. Her eyes are quite innocent and doe-like. When you ask her about this, she will proudly tell you her (in my opinion, somewhat farfetched) theory of how she is actually the daughter of a mystical, Irish faery queen and is trying to get back to her mother. She has a slight, rose petal pink blush in each cheek, a rather thin, high-cheek boned, face. Her lips are pale pink, and her teeth are very pearly white, straight, and of uniform size. She is also possessor of some very long, thick curling eyelashes. She has a very sweet, positive temperament, is very bright, and always quick to lend a helping hand, even to those she dislikes very much. Her voice is soft, with a somewhat musical lilt to it. She is Irish, and has lived there her whole life, up until her mother and father died in a tragic boating accident. She has, ever since, worn her mother's Celtic knot necklace, a simple, triangular, knot shaped, piece of flat silver, adorned with a modest sprinkling of amethysts. When she puts her hand to it, or fingers it, she feels a special connection to her mother and father, and she lets them know she is doing okay. She is named Amethyst because of her adoration of the color purple, and amethysts. (of course.)

On with the story!

Chapter 1: Waking up in… England?!

Amethyst had had a very tiring day. First, there was the funeral. She silently trembled with silent sobs as her parents' caskets were buried next to each other. She could not help sobbing loudly when it was time for her to throw the first handful of earth onto each of the caskets. Then, there were the fussy, clucky ladies, who encircled her in scents of lilac, jasmine, gardenia, clover, and the like. They patted her head, trumpeted into their handkerchiefs, and told her to "be a darlin', and don' you worry 'bout nothin'." (Sorry if I have offended anyone Irish with this dialect. If so, you are free to leave me a very angry comment, review, etc. Again, sorry if I have offended anyone Irish.) Finally, the time came for her to climb into bed, and on to blessed sleep. As she drifted further and further into the realm of Pan, she heard herself whisper, "Oh, I do so wish the Professor were here!" and with that, she fell fast asleep.

She woke to the unfamiliar sound of a train going over train tracks. The soft, rhythmic _clickety clack, clickety clack _was completely alien to her. Curious, she cracked open her eyes, stood up, and looked around. And gasped. And nearly fainted. She was sitting in a luxurious, well-decorated car on the Molentary Express. She checked herself in the mirror. Thank goodness, her face looked the sa-sa-s-s-saame… Oh. Oh my. She was dressed in a beautiful, blue sundress that exactly matched the shade of her eyes and complemented her porcelain/rose complexion at the same time. A pure white cashmere cardigan with small, raw freshwater pearl buttons graced her shoulders. Powder blue silk slippers that matched her dress perfectly were elegant and light on her graceful feet. And on the long, thin, gracefully tapered pale ring finger of her left hand was…no, it couldn't be. A diamond engagement ring sparkled sweetly on her finger. A silver locket in the shape of a heart with the same Celtic design as her mother's necklace on it was graced with a sprinkling of amethysts, pearls, and diamonds. She opened the locket with trembling fingers. On the inside was a picture of her beloved Professor Layton, smiling warmly back at her, and on the other side, it read: "_To my sweet Amethyst"_. Amethyst took another good look at her figure in the mirror. Was it possible? Yes, she did look a few inches taller, more mature, more…

"Grown up!" She cried, and fell to the floor in a dead faint, the delicate roses blooming in her porcelain cheeks disappearing suddenly.

Meanwhile, in the Professor's cabin...

The Professor was having his morning tea, and had given Luke his morning coco, (As mentioned afore, Luke hates tea), and was mere moments from sipping his warm beverage when he heard a sudden, rather loud _THUD _from the room next door. Telling Luke to stay where he was and that he'd be back in a minute, he walked briskly to the next room. He was not prepared for the sight which met him when he slid back the door.

"Amethyst!"

"Ungh…" Amethyst groaned.

The Professor wasted no time in picking the semi-conscious Amethyst and carried her to his room, as easily as if she were a feather.

"Professor, who's this?!" Luke queried in an anxious, high pitched voice.

"My fiancé." Layton replied shortly.

"Oh! You mean Amethyst?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I do mean Amethyst." Layton told him tiredly. Really, Luke's questions could be so annoying sometimes! Layton thought.

**Okey-dokey, so that was the first chapter! Again, the general idea of this story, (Waking up and finding yourself or an OC in a Professor Layton game is NOT mine but zutaraXxporkeh's. Thank you zutaraXxporkeh! **


	2. Tea, Scones, and Butterfly Kisses

A/N: kk, so this is chapter two in the Layton/OC Saga, "New Beginnings", so I hope you enjoy! (I've had a lot of writer's block lately. Don't you just hate it? Meh. )

ANYwhoo, On we go with the story! Forward MARCH! heh.

Chapter two: Tea, Scones, and Butterfly Kisses

((Finally! Some lovey dovey action between Layton and my OC, Amethyst!))

Amethyst came around about fifteen minutes after her little accident, to the sound of Luke's high-pitched voice anxiously inquiring whether Amethyst would be okay, and Layton's quiet voice answering that he didn't know for sure yet.

"Professor, it's been a reeeeeeaaaaallly long time, and she still hasn't come 'round yet."

"Luke, it's only been a few minutes. Calm down a bit!"

"You two needn't worry. I'll be fine, really I will. Just a minor bump on the head, that's all."

Amethyst had come round, and was blinking like an owl in sudden sunlight, looking at the Professor and Luke as if seeing them for the first time.

"Amethyst, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't seem to remember you two a 'tall. Who are you again?" Amethyst said coyly.

Amethyst took one look at their faces and immediately regretted her horrible taste in humor.

_No wonder mam and da told me to keep my mouth shut 'round gramma. _She thought miserably to herself.

"I'm sorry Hershel, I was only kidding. But I was serious about the bump on the head. See? It's nothing. Nothing at all."

((Sorry if I have offended anyone Irish with the dialogue in italics. If I have, you are free to dis me with very angry reviews, comments, etc. Or simply no reviews, comments, etc. at all. Again, I am very sorry if I have offended anyone Irish with the dialogue in italics.))

"That's all right. Apology accepted, fault forgiven." Layton smiled at her.

"We're just glad you're okay!" The ever-optimistic Luke chimed in.

"Ha ha, well I'm glad I'm finally awake, because I'm starved! How about we go get something to eat?"

"How about Luke and I got pick up something for you and something for ourselves and come back here?" Layton asked anxiously. It was clear to Amethyst that Layton was still worried she might have another fainting episode.  
"No, I'm fine. I promise I won't faint again, at least I'll try not to." She said earnestly.

"All right then. Let's go find breakfast then!" Layton smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Amethyst's stomach did a flip flop, her cheeks went rose red, and her knees were like little bowls of jell-o pudding. ((you know the kind, the chocolate and vanilla swirlie thingies you can get at places like safeway and stuff? Those are sooo good, at least in my opinion. Yumm. Pudding… ))

"Wow." She gulped. "I've been engaged to you for ten months, and still, every time you do that, my stomach still flip-flops."

"Why thank you, m'lady." Layton grinned at her.

As the trio was walking to the Dining car, Amethyst suddenly thought of something, something that scared her beyond belief. How in the world had she known how long she had been engaged to the Professor?

**A/N: Wow. Okay, so I haven't quite gotten to the whole "Madman named Sammy" bit of the chapter, ((The original title was "Tea, Scones, and A Madman named Sammy)), so I'm simply gonna switch it to chapter three, and change the title of Chapter two to "Tea, Scones, and Butterfly Kisses". Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R, and the next chapter will ((Hopefully)) not take so long. So remember kids, Reviews almost always make Chapters come faster. Make sure you include what you want in the next chapter in your Review. Thanks! ~Cinammonbear200 **


	3. Amethyst, meet Flora

**A/N: Okay, so, once again I have become the world's biggest flake ever and ended up not posting anything whatsoever for like, over five months, again. Blah. (Well, that and the fact that my internet connection was down for three of those five months.) So, to all of you wonderful readers out there, I give you, "New Beginnings, Chapter Three"! Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Three: Amethyst, meet Flora

As the trio made their way down to the dining car, the train came to a sudden and violent halt, jerking all of the cars hard, and causing Amethyst, the Professor, and Luke to fly through the air and smash with a THUD against the wall at the end of the car.

"Ooooh, my head!" Moaned Amethyst, rubbing the large bump that had sprung up on her forehead.

Layton sat up, holding his nose gingerly, and began looking around for Luke. Luke's tousled brown head popped up suddenly. He turned his face towards Amethyst and the Professor, and they both observed that he was sporting a large, angry purple-red black-eye. An emphatic "Ouch." was all Luke could muster.

The group got to their feet, and made their way once again for the dining car, where hopefully, they would be able to figure out the reason for their sudden stop. Amethyst spotted Hank the mechanic, standing bewildered in the hall, and asked the two to go on without her; she'd catch up to them later. She ran up to him, and asked him why the sudden stop.

"There was a group of people standing in the middle of the tracks. Vagrants, by the look of them. Had to use the emergency brakes to avoid hitting them." came Hank's baritone reply.

"Oh." Amethyst responded. She turned and headed to the dining car again, a bemused expression on her face. What happened to the abandoned train that should have been standing where the vagrants were? What was going on?

Amethyst hurried to the dining car, slid the door open quickly, and walked inside at a brisk pace. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

The dining car had been thrown into an absolute mess during the sudden stop. Tables had been flung around like doll house furniture. Snow white tablecloths blanketed the floor like snow, and the silver ware lay on the ground like glittering silver frost. Crystal goblets that had shattered into little pieces crunched under foot as Amethyst trailed through the car in shock, drifting aimlessly like a ghost, mouth agape, eyes like huge, powder-blue dinner plates.

"You'd have thought they would have the sense to bolt the tables down." She murmured, letting her finger-tips trail lightly over the smooth, polished, mahogany tabletops like boats on a calm lake. She heard the door slide open suddenly behind her, and her head turned to look at who it was.

"Aw man, unko's not gonna be happy. Yeow!" Sammy Thunder murmured in shock. He turned and made his way back down the corridor, closing the door behind him. Amethyst left the dining car and proceeded through car six, where she encountered a rather heavy woman in a red dress and purple feather boa, bedecked with gems, and onto car seven, the observation deck. There, she found Layton and Luke talking to a girl who had brown hair in a ponytail, with curiously shaped bangs in the center of her forehead. The girl's eyes were dark brown, large, and shining, and her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and emotion. She wore a vintage style dress with a high, white lacey collar. The main body of the dress was a muted brownish-orange. She had on knee-high black lace-up boots, and a large bow the same color as her dress anchored her ponytail in place.

_Flora Reinhold _Amethyst thought to herself. Amethyst suddenly noticed a small, gray, fluffy poodle was running around in circles around her feet, and yapping incessantly. The dog had a red, white, and turquoise cape on. _And Tom the dog! _Amethyst added mentally. She scooped Tom up in her arms and cuddled him close to keep him from running away. "I had a dog with the same attitude as you back home." Amethyst murmured to Tom.

The Professor and Luke had finished talking with Flora, and turned around to head back into the train. Flora spotted Amethyst first. "Amethyst!" She called out. "Amethyst!"

Amethyst turned her head towards her, and walked over to the group. "Hi Flora," she murmured shyly. Tom chose that moment to begin wiggling like mad to escape Amethyst's grip. There was a moment of confusion where Luke eventually managed to calm Tom down, and the quartet made their way to Babette's quarters, where Tom was re-united with his owner. In return, Babette gave the group a toy house to be used in the training of the over-weight hamster that Luke was trying to train. The group then picked their way back through the dining car where Chester, Chef Macaroon, and Sammy were all cleaning up broken china, crystal, silverware, and righting tables and covering them with table cloths. The group helped them a bit by organizing the silver-ware into neat stacks according to what type of utensil they were, righting tables, and the like. They then walked back to their cabin for a well-earned nap.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I didn't really get to the "Madman named Sammy" bit that I talked about in the A/N of the second chapter. I've decided to definitely add it to the fourth chapter. And if I don't, then you are free to dis me with angry reviews and responses, or simply no reviews or responses at all. Srry it took so long to come up with this chapter guys! Fourth one will come faster, for sure!**


End file.
